When the team is away
by cklksgrissom
Summary: When the BAU team goes on away on a case what do the ones left behind get up to back home? What plans can they make? What fun can they have? What mischief can they get up to? How do they help each other out? Fun story about what the ones left behind in Quantico can get up to when the team goes on a case. Includes Matt, Sean, Jess, boys, Meg, Chris, Garcia and Will. Bit of fun...


The BAU team had just had to go on yet another case, leaving 10 year old Jack Hotchner in the fantastic hands and care of his Aunt Jess, Jessica Brooks, and his Uncle Sean, Sean Hotchner, 6 year old Henry LaMontagne in the fantastic hands and care of father, Detective Will LaMontagne Jr, Meg Callahan in the fantastic hands care of her uncle, Chris Callan, the BAU technical analyst Penelope Garcia and BAU Section Chief Mateo 'Matt' Cruz both at the BAU. Because none of them ever knew how long the team would be away for each time and to help each other out, the ones left behind in Quantico often got together or helped out with child care. It all worked out well but they did have a lot of fun and could plan some crazy stuff to do on the team after they got back. Recently they'd decided the whole team needed a decent break. So as soon as the team had left town, Sean had called Matt.

"Hey Sean, I take it you know the teams gone away again?"

"Yeah to Seattle this time right?"

"Yeah, sounds like a bad case this time, they might be gone a few days."

"Gives us all enough time."

"Enough time for what?"

"To plan their vacation. They so need one and Jack, Henry and Meg have all got summer vacation coming up. Me, Jess, Will and Chris all have 4 weeks a year we can take so we were figuring they all deserved a couple of weeks after this case. What do you think?"

"Sure, that's a great idea. Where to?"

"Dunno yet. We need to get together to plan something."

"You guys doing anything this weekend?"

"Nope. Not that I know of. Jack's not got any sleepover plans yet, I'm not planning a date this weekend, Jess is home cos Aaron's away so no nothing."

"In that case barbeque at mine Saturday? Everyone can gather and discuss plans. I'll call Will and Chris. You and Will can help cook if you want. We can order pizza for dinner. And bring go bags cos everyone can stay over again. I'll put the boys together, you and Will can share a twin room, I'll share the second twin with Chris and Garcia can share the last twin with Meg and Jess can have my double bed in the last room. We can then enjoy Sunday too. You can cook breakfast, Will can cook lunch again of mac n cheese, and everyone can have fun. It's already Thursday now so there's very little chance they'll be home before Monday at least. So you guys up for it?"

"Sure, thanks Matt. What time Saturday?"

"Come for around 10am, got most of the day then…."

"Sure, thanks Matt. Oh tell Chris I'll pick Meg up so he can stay at work later. He can just pick her up on his way home from Jess's house."

"Sure."

"And tell Will the same about Henry. I've got a day off today so I can pick everyone up and they can all hang here again."

"Sure thanks Sean, I'll tell them. Chris can text Meg to let her know. But thanks."

After hanging up, Matt called Will and Chris, both of whom were quite happy to go spend the weekend at his house. After hanging up on them, he went to Garcia's lair.

"Hey Matt, team should land in Seattle in a few hours. Just finished the call with them about the case. What's up?"

"Weekend at my house sound good again Garcia? Everyone's coming Saturday and staying the night. Barbeque and pizza Saturday, Sean's breakfast and Will's mac n cheese Sunday. You in?"

"Course I'm in. Thanks Matt. You want me to share with Meg again?"

"That's the plan. I'll give Jess my bed and share a twin room with Chris again. Sean will share the second twin with Will and the boys can have their own twin room again but yeah, that's the plan. So my place 10am? Oh and we're gonna plan a big 2 week vacation for all of us and the whole team for after this case finishes. They need a break and school summer vacation is almost here."

"Sounds great. I'll be there. Vacation sounds like a lovely idea. I'm in!"

"Great! I'll let you get back to work now Garcia but see you later!"

"Sure thanks Matt! Bye!"

That Saturday, with go bags in hand, Sean, Jess and Jack all left for a weekend at Matt's house, arriving exactly at 10am. The weekend fun for them was about to begin and they could start planning a vacation for the team. Plus Sean wanted to plan a few pranks on his older brother for revenge for Aaron's last prank on him.


End file.
